Tradução de Gold Sacrifice
by Danda
Summary: Poema sobre o sacrificio dos Cavaleiros de Ouro durante a Saga de Hades e o castigo que receberam depois, durante o Overtune
1. Muro das Lamentações

Estes poemas pertencem a Phoenixsun, todos os direitos a ele.

Como achei o trabalho dele espetacular, pedi para traduzi-lo para o portugues e gentilmente fui autorizada pelo auto.

Espero que vocês também gostem.

Se puderem mandem reviews. Não precisa estar cadastrado no site.

N/A: Nota do autor

N/T: nota da tradutora:D

* * *

****

**Muro das lamentações.**

****

Eu continuo correndo enquanto choro internamente

Por minha causa doze irmãos ficam para trás

Eles sabem o que é preciso ser feito

Eles não se importam se isso está certo ou errado

Pelo menos eles tiveram a chance

De combinar seus poderes uma ultima vez

Todos eles esboçam um sorriso sincero

Mesmo sabendo que mais tarde serão julgados

Vamos irmãos, derrubem o muro

Unam o vosso cosmo e alcancem as estrelas

Deixem os deuses saberem os nomes

Dos doze mortais que desafiaram as suas forças

A vossa luz dourada brilhará como o sol

E contará a história do sacrifício que vocês fizeram

No meu coração contenho as vossas almas

Adeus meus irmãos; Adeus Santos de Ouro

* * *

**N/A: Poema sobre os pensamentos de Seiya, quando os Cavaleiros de Ouro destroem o Muro das Lamentações, para que os Cavaleiros de Bronze pudessem chegar ao aos campos Elysio.**


	2. Despedida

**Despedida**

****

O vosso tempo chegou

Em momento nós todos partiremos

Mas não podemos pensar em um melhor caminho

Que partir no acender de um raio solar

Nós sabemos que nossos irmãos ainda estão ali

E eles não deixaram nada acontecer com ela

Ali, não há arrependimento em nossas almas

Nós partiremos juntos

Irmãos, é a vossa vez de brilhar

Tomem conta de nossa deusa, protejam a sua luz

Por vocês iremos abrir esta passagem

Avancem através dela, e deixem seu cosmo se elevar

Adeus nossa deusa, é a nossa vez de se despedir

Não sofra; Nós estamos dispostos a dar esta partida

Irmãos, o que podemos dizer

Lembrem-se, somos todos irmãos; lembrem-se somos todos Cavaleiros de Athena

* * *

**N/A: Este é o pensamento dos Cavaleiros de Ouro antes do disparo da Flecha da Justiça.**


	3. Partida

**Partida**

Não consigo acreditar que eles desapareceram,

Pois, ainda, consigo senti-los aqui, perto.

Minhas lágrimas desabam quando olho suas armaduras.

Estes estiveram ali quando seus mestres partiram.

O caminho está aberto para avançarmos

Nossos irmãos, deram-nos a oportunidade de lutar

Isto continua doendo muito em meu coração

Nossos irmãos se foram e não voltaram

Eles serão muito mais que nosso guias

Eles sempre terão um lugar especial nas nossas vidas

Minhas lágrimas continuam caindo, livremente

Pela despedida dos meus irmãos, elas escapam

Mas mesmo com esta dor

Não podemos deixar o sacrifício dos nossos irmãos serem em vão

Irmãos, sabemos que estamos em divida com vocês

Prometemos nunca esquecer vossa luz dourada

* * *

**N/A: Pensamentos de Shun, depois dos Cavaleiros de Ouro destruírem o Muro das Lamentações.**


	4. Punição

**Punição**

Eles disseram que o que fizemos foi errado.

Que devíamos ser punidos pelos crimes que cometemos.

Mas nos nossos corações, sabemos que foi correto

O sacrifico que fizemos naquela noite,

Nossa punição foi imposta

E nós perdemos as nossas almas,

Selados pela eternidade.

Para sempre ficaremos presos na escuridão.

Mas sabemos que nosso legado mantêm-se;

Nossos irmãos ainda estão continuando nosso trabalho.

Eles farão de tudo para mantê-la à salvo.

Sabendo disso, nossas mentes estão em paz.

Histórias serão contadas,

Sobre os homens que desafiaram os deuses.

E as pessoas irão se lembrar

Da luz dos Cavaleiros de Athena.

* * *

**N/A: Pensamentos de Shion, quando os dourados estão para ser selados dentro da estatua, como punição por rebelião contra os deuses.**

* * *

**N/T: Uma brecha para vocês, depois coloco os restantes poemas.**

**Espero que gostem.**


	5. Realização

**Realização**

Suspirei quando os vi

A face dos meus irmãos, mais uma vez eu soube

A minha mente não queria acreditar no que meus olhos viam

Mas não posso ignorar a dor que estou sentindo

O meu corpo sente-se débil

Quase caio sobre meus joelhos

É isto que vosso sacrifício tinha custado

As suas almas presas, seladas, para sempre perdidas

O mundo congela no tempo

A vossa despedida estava constantemente em minha mente

A morte atormenta meus pensamentos

Mas isto não pode substituir meus irmãos, e o seu dever eu sei manter

Desculpem-me irmãos, eu não sabia

A punição terrível que vocês receberiam

Irmãos, eu prometo, seu sacrifício não será em vão

Meu coração guardará suas almas, até que nos encontremos novamente.

* * *

**N/A: Pensamentos do Shun, quando este descobre a estatua dos Cavaleiros de Ouro, no filme Overtune**


	6. O conto do traidor

**N/A: Este poema não vai com a ordem cronológica desta coleção, mas eu ainda queria publica-lo. Esses são os pensamentos de Shion, Saga, Camus, e Shura, em trair o Santuário, são também um tributo para poemas de AuroraExecution 'Por Que' e 'Desculpas'.**

* * *

**O Conto do Traidor.**

****

Vendi a minha alma

Por poder e força

Mas minha verdadeira intenção

Era mantê-la a salvo

---

A escuridão me consome

Meu corpo, sinto-o seguro

Mas não posso esquecer

De olhar na sua cara

---

Este é o melhor caminho

Seguir como um vilão

Do que cair como um herói

E fazer você chorar

---

Agora me odeie

Pelo que fiz

Das minhas verdadeiras intenções

Você não saberá

---

O caminho que eu escolhi

É repudiado por todos

Pelo menos ninguém chorará

O momento de minha queda

---

Quero que você me despreze

Assim, quando você ataca

Tudo o que você vê é um traidor

Isto é tudo que pergunto

---

Mas eventualmente

Meu coração faz um único suplício

Um pedido que não será dito

Eu sinto muito. Por favor me perdoe.


	7. Veneno congelado

**A/N: Como o poema anterior, este não segue a ordem cronológica da coleção, mas eu ainda queria publica-lo. Você pode adivinhar provavelmente sobre quem este poema é, pelo título.**

* * *

**Veneno Congelado**

Isto parte meu coração

A perda da amizade que tivemos

A compreensão que criamos

A traição sobre o único que se importou

---

Eu te vejo mas não posso ver

O cavaleiro leal que você costumava ser

Na minha mente sua recordação sempre ficará

Mas agora ficarei no seu caminho

---

Pelas suas mãos um dos nossos irmãos morreu

Você pagará pelas lágrimas que temos vertido

Traidores, eu nunca os perdoarei

Mesmo que isso destrua a amizade que criamos

---

Não há nenhuma clemência em meus ataques

Eu te matarei, mesmo que você volte atrás

Pois nesta guerra nosso caminho tem obstáculos

Mas por ela transformarei nossa amizade em cinzas


	8. Espada quebrada

**A/N: decidi jogar fora a ordem cronológica desta coleção e somente publicar poemas que estão bem com a coleção. Vi muito Shion/Dohko, Saga/Kanon, e trabalhos de Camus/Milo lá fora, mas ninguém presta a atenção a Shura e Aiolia, portanto este poema lhes é dedicado, foi inspirado pela cena quando Shura tenta falar com Aiolia O Cavaleiro de Leão. **

* * *

**Espada quebrada**

****

Isto realmente dói no meu coração

O dano que causei em você

Mas nesta altura do campeonato

Pedir perdão é tudo o que posso fazer

---

Mesmo antes desta noite

Mesmo antes deste dia

Quando estou em sua presença

Eu tenho o olhar distante

---

Eu pensei que isto estava certo

Seguir as ordens que me foram dadas

Que ele tivesse traido a todos

Fui demasiado cego para não ver

---

Só descobri a verdade

Quando era tarde de mais para explicar

Para te dizer o porque de ter feito isto

E tentar aliviar a minha dor

---

Ele foi o meu melhor amigo

Sua morte, eu não pude negociar

Mas isso ainda não se pode comparar

Com a dor que você deve estar sentindo

---

E agora, mais uma vez

Seu ódio eu devo ignorar

Porque preciso mantê-la a salvo

A minha verdadeira intenção, tenho que esconder.


	9. Não vá

**N/A: Este poema é sobre Seiya, foi inspiram durante a cena no episódio 11 onde Seiya e os outros estão tentando desesperadamente alcansar Athena antes de que ela morresse, e até ao fim da canção quando Seiya está murmurando o nome de Saori. Tenho de dizer que senti ligeiramente a raiva contra o caráter de Athena, desde Seiya e os outros ainda tentavam salvá-lã, e ela matou-se sem explicar por que. **

**N/T: Eu sei. Todos odiamos o Seiya. Mas o poema ficou muito lindo.**

**

* * *

**

**Não vá**

****

Eu não posso parar isso

Você está escapando

Sinto-me tão incapaz

Não vá, por favor, fique

---

Nós falhamos?

Eu preciso saber

Se houve algo mais

Que eu poderia ter feito

---

Isto assombra a minha mente

Agora mesmo

Sou incapaz de chegar até você

Eu deixei você cair

---

Meu coração suplica desesperado

Mas partiu sem ouvir

Para longe

Eu consigo sentir a sua morte

---

Uma fatal lua vermelha

Impera alta no céu

Outra alma pura

Foi perdida esta noite

---

Eu repito o seu nome

Em uma tentativa inútil

Desta vez eu falhei

Em proteger seu coração

---

SAORI-SAN


	10. Triste Rosa

**Triste Rosa**

Uma única rosa

A parte de tudo

De imensa beleza

E sangue venenoso

---

Sempre sozinha

Em um mar vermelho

Em um belo jardim

Suas lágrimas caem

---

Eles foram seus companheiros

Tudo isso que você fez

Ainda assim você os odeia

Por tudo que eles causaram?

---

Você foi o primeiro

Você poderá vir a ser o próximo

Ao menos você morreu

Para proteger a sua luz

---

As pétalas voaram para longe

Assim como a sua vida

Ainda sorriu

Quando você começou a cair

---

Não foi em vão

O sacrifício que você fez

Não foi por nada

A dor que sentiu

---

Depois de todo este tempo

Eles continuem a manter-se

Vocês fieis companheiros

Continuem sua tarefa

---

Agora eu enfrentarei

Com um espírito diferente

E não posso ajudar, mas quero saber

A sua tristeza já passou?

* * *

**N/a: Pensamentos de Shion para Albafica**

**N/T: Abafica é o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Peixes que combateu na Guerra contra Hades juntamente com Shion e Dohko. Está na série Lost Canvas de Masami Kurumada e Teshirogi Shiori.**


	11. Segunda face

**Segunda face**

Desde que me lembro

Eu tenho sempre ficado para trás

Sempre sendo a segunda face

Isto foi sempre visto por todos

---

Eu não posso dizer o quanto odeio tudo isto

Sempre estando depois de você

Eu não posso dizer o quanto isto me dói

Não saber o que fazer

---

Este sentimento me desencaminhou

Eu fiz coisas terríveis

Mas agora estou pagando

Pelos pecados que cometi

---

Mas e você?

Você não encontrou rendenção?

Quando você encontrou sua morte

E foi perdoado pelas suas intenções

---

O que nos aconteceu?

E os nossos sonhos do passado?

Foi o destino a decidir esse fado

E levar-nos a separação?

---

Agora as coisas mudaram

Nossos cosmos iram se confrontar

Mas para o próprio bem

Mesmo eu o sobrepujarei

* * *

**N/A: Pensamentos de Kanon para Saga na Casa de Gemeos, durante a fase Santuario da Saga de Hades.**


	12. Caminho

**Caminho**

Me mete nojo

A luz deste lugar

Mas eu não consigo explicar

As lágrimas que caem no meu rosto

---

Eu desprezo completamente

Cada um deles

Mas porque eu quero

Mantê-los a salvo?

---

O que é esta fraqueza?

Esta minha transformação?

Onde esta aquele guerreiro cruel

Que eu costumava ser?

---

Por minha escuridão

Terei que morrer duas vezes

Mas agora, por ela

Eu entregarei a minha vida de bom grado

---

Me mete nojo

O orgulho que sinto no meu coração

Por essas cinco crianças

Que continuaram a nossa tarefa

---

Eu tenho sempre que estar

Caminhando em direção a noite

Mas agora eu me encontrei

No caminho do amanhecer.

* * *

**N/A – tenho sempre como o conceito de antiherói, mas tenho de dizer que o antivilão é …… interessante. Os pensamentos de Mascara da Morte. Danda, este poema é para você.**

**N/T: Eu fiquei radiante**


	13. Perdendo minha luz

**N/A: Pensamentos de Saori para Seiya quando este morre em seus braços no final da Saga de Hades.**

* * *

**Perdi minha luz**

**---**

Por que você o faz?

Você esforça-se

Tudo para proteger-me

Isto quebra o meu coração

---

Tentei mante-lo

Longe desta luta

Tentei dar-lhe

Uma vida normal

---

Eu sempre temi

Que este dia chegasse

E depois desta batalha

Você se foi

---

Eu tentei desesperadamente

Te manter longe de mim

Para manter seu coração batendo

Não deixarei sua alma livre

---

Você fecha seus olhos

O seu cosmo esta desaparecendo

Você teve que pagar o preço nesse final

E você teve que me deixar em prantos

---

Você esboça um leve sorriso

Como se tudo estivesse bem

Não consegue ver?

Que estou perdendo minha luz


	14. Guardião

**N/A: Continuação de "perdendo minha luz", pensamentos de Seiya.**

* * *

**Guardião**

**---**

Este é o meu desejo

Ficar ao seu lado

Ser seu guardião

Até o fim dos tempos

---

Agora minha vida está se desvanecendo

Meu cosmo está quase sumindo

Mas eu não tenho nenhum pesar

Sobre o que fiz

---

Então porque você chora?

Então porque está triste?

Não consegue ver que nós ganhamos?

Não vê que estou feliz?

---

Lembre-se do que eu digo

Que eu sempre estarei lá

Que eu a protegerei sempre

Para sempre, até o fim

---

Me faz pensar que falhei

Ver você chorando por mim

Por favor, sorria apenas mais uma vez

É assim que quero que isto seja

---

Antes do meu coração parar

Eu quero que você saiba

Embora minha vida esteja se extinguindo

Meu amor jamais deixará de existir


	15. Libra

**N/A: Tributo as armas de Libra**

* * *

Elas sempre foram

Um ultimo recurso

Apenas seriam utilizadas

Quando não poderíamos fazer mais nada

--

As suas existências sempre foram desaprovadas

E o seu poder banido

Mas elas estão sempre presentes

Quando já não há mais esperança

--

Não era, suposto, elas acordarem

Nós deveríamos ser fortes o suficiente

Mas não podemos nos enganar

Sabíamos que este dia chegaria

--

A sua luz reflecte o sol

O seu poder combina com o nosso

Mas nós seremos capazes de sobreviver?

Com a desonra que elas dão.

--

Isso não importa mais

A decisão já foi tomada

Desbloquearemos o que foi selado a tempos

A luz ocultara a nossa vergonha

--

Miramos este muro

Sabemos que o tempo chegou

Não queremos saber o que eles pensam sobre nós

Não temos nenhum pesar.


	16. Seu Objetivo

**N/A: Pensamento de Hades sobre Tenma e Seiya.**

* * *

Você tem talento

Você propôs em vida

A razão pela qual você voltou

E ficou do lado dela

--

Eu vim para conhece-lo

Mais do que você pensa

E até certa altura

Você me protegeu

--

Embora

Foi tudo para ele

Você deu a única humanidade

Que eu alguma vez recebi

--

Eu odeio você, completamente

Embora eu ainda lamente

Aquela pintura inacabada

Que eu manchei de vermelho

--

Nós estamos destinados a lutar

Tempos em tempos, novamente?

Existe algum lugar

Onde eu possa chama-lo amigo?

--

Haverá um tempo, Pegasus

Até que no próximo fim

Quando a história voltar a se repetir

E eu trarei de sua morte


	17. Coração de Aprendiz

**N/A: Pensamento de Mu sobre Shion.**

* * *

**Coração de aprendiz**

--

Você apareceu depois de mim

E pediu lealdade para o meu coração

Como você pode fazer tal pedido?

De algo que você parece estar a faltar

--

Você costumava ser a única ligação

Que alguma vez tive a esse lugar

Mas você quer ir embora do meu coração

Agora estou aqui por ela

--

Você esperava que eu obedecesse?

Para fazer tudo o que você me pede?

Se é por isso que você está aqui

Então você nunca deveria ter voltado

--

Já Não há nenhum rastro

Do aprendiz que você deixou para trás

Ele desapareceu deste mundo

No mesmo dia que você morreu

--

A única coisa que não consegui reparar

Neste tempo que passou

Foi a ferida que você deixou no meu coração

Quando não pude dizer adeus

--

E eu nunca revelarei a verdade

E este segredo que eu tenho

Nunca direi o quanto você me fez falta

Penso que você já sabe


	18. Reparo

**N/A: Estes são os pensamentos de Mu durante a Saga de Hades**

* * *

**Reparo**

**--**

Eu sempre fui aquele

O único que repara

O único que mantém a calma

Nos tempos de desespero

--

A voz da razão

Durante os tempos difíceis

O único a mantê-los sãos

Com as batalhas que vieram

--

Eu tenho sempre preferido

Arranjar o que estava partido

Mas agora isto é um estorvo

Com tudo que está em jogo

--

Isto me entristesse tanto

Toda a hora que ataco

Isto quebra meu coreção

Envia-los de volta

--

Não posso amaldiçoar esta guerra

E toda a dor que ela trouxe

Porque eu tenho que ver sua face novamente

Mesmo se meu coração se partir

--

Mesmo se não há necessidade de reparação

Nesta altura do campeonato

Vou permanecer do seu lado

Este é o lugar onde decidi morrer.


	19. Minha Promessa

**N/A – Pensamentos de Dohko, na "morte" de Tenma**

**

* * *

**

**Minha Promessa**

**--**

Ainda me lembro

O dia que nos encontramos

O potencial inexplorado

Que você possuia

--

O sorriso despreocupado

O sorriso puro

Tudo o que você queria

Era protege-lo

--

Quando você partiu

Ambos se fizeram uma promessa

Você voltaria como um Santo(*****)

Enquanto ele terminaria seu retrato

--

Durante dias te observei

Como você começou a crescer

Como você aspirou aos céus

Como você queimou seu cosmo

--

Mas agora, Pegasus

É deste modo que vai terminar?

Perecendo nas mãos de um amigo

A quem você jurou proteger

--

Agora faço uma promessa

Pela honra de minha armadura

Não pararei até que ele pague

Por ter seu coração dilacerado.

* * *

**N/T: (*) Santo - Saint. Tenma voltaria Cavaleiro.**


	20. Enigma

**Enigma**

Qual mistério

Contém teus olhos?

Como pode você ser tão forte

Quando você não conhece o sol

---

Nós nunca nos encontramos?

Não tenho certeza

Se isso foi uma ilusão

Ou, se era realmente você

---

Eu gostaria de poder dizer

Que posso confiar em você de coração

Mas não posso mudar

Por alguém tão distante

---

Isto é mesmo o que preocupa

Que sempre fomos cautelosos em relação a você?

Você nunca se importou

Que nós temêssemos as suas acções?

---

Se nós caíssemos em batalha

Como você reagiria?

Você tentaria nos vingar?

Ou apenas viraria as costas?

---

Você é um enigma

Um livro deixado por ler

Um enigma de olhos fechados

Que nunca irá desaparecer.

* * *

**N/A: Pensamento de Dohko por Asmita**


End file.
